Golden Eyes
by Lithia900
Summary: When a young girl runs away from her abusive home, she comes across Halloweentown and decides its better than going back. After 6 years, trouble is brewing between who should rule Halloweentown. The skellingtons are in trouble, and it's up to Lithia to save them!
1. Chapter 1

IN this chapter, all of the characters and events are made entirely by me. Later in the book when she goes to halloween town, THOSE characters are not mine. It his is my first ever fan fic, so please tell me anything that needs to be changed!

Its my birthday again. I hated my birthday. No one knew or cared, so should I? I would go home after school to candles and my mother praying to change the past. Praying that I, the spawn of satan, where never born. She would cry, and throw me down into the basement to live amongst the rats and bugs all night long. Then for the next couple of days she would pretend that god answered her prayer. She would act like I didn't exist. I was terrified to go home. More terrified than I am of Troy broomwell. I have tried to run Away, many times. But there is limited places for a 10 year old girl to go. Father would find me every time. I would be severely punished like always, serve my time in the basement and who knows? Maybe they would even try to kill me once again.

School was almost over. Only 5 minutes left. My heart was pounding. I looked around the room. Stacy liming was playing with her hair, and chomping on gum as usual. George Bennett was drolling on his desk, and Charley Robinson was doodling on his paper. Everyone else was actually paying attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harley Lovely and Lilly Lutts talking to one another. I picked up some of what they where saying. They where talking about there halloween costumes. They seemed so exited. In a couple of hours, girls in sluty outfits and boys in monster costumes would rome the streets. They would ask for candy and laugh and play and have the time of their lives. Halloween was always so intriguing to me. I wanted so badly to participate, but halloween was also conveniently my birthday. One of the two reasons my mother and father thought I was the devil himself. They where extremely religious. I believe in god, But my parents beliefs slightly differ to mine.

They bell rang and I slowly walked out the door. I left my books behind. Father burned everything a few years ago, so I never take the chance. I slowly walked, thinking about what was to come. I remembered back to the day they tried to kill me. They put candles around the bathroom, and asked for me to come in. I didn't have a choice. I stepped in and they locked the door. I started to cry, and they put me in the bathtub, fully clothed. They took out knives and held me down, and tried to cut open my wrists. Such a slow way to die... Painful. They tried and tried, but I fought. I was not going to let them take my life away. I got to the door and unlocked it, and darted out the door. To this day I don't know how I did it. I don't know how I got out of that tub, or how I unlocked the door and had time to run. It was like time had frozen. There was no way I could have done it... But I did. I escaped somehow. I was a lot faster and stronger than the other children, but that was no explanation. I think i am so much stronger and faster because I was forced to adapt to the life style I had. I had to fend for myself, while the other kids had privilege.

I was pushed hard onto the ground. It was without a doubt Troy. I hated him. Afraid of him, not at all. But man, he was a bully. But it was nothing I had not already seen. "Happy Halloween, freak!" He kicked me hard in the stomach and ran off. after a minute or two, I stood up and continued walking. I hated the life I had. Why me? Why? I came to the end of the road. If I turn left, I go to the candles I was so tired of. The abuse. The basement. If I turn right, I go into the woods. I could run. I could run away from all of this. They wouldn't look for me there, I don't think. If they did, they would expect me to die or come back. It's not like I had anything to survive on. But I could try. I started crying. What do I do? I didn't want to go back... Ever. But the woods...

I was going to do it. I was going to run for as long as I could. I made sure no one was looking, and took a step toward the woods. I felt something inside me trigger... Two different feelings. One shouted at me to turn back, they will find you and kill you if you don't. The other told me to run, and never stop. To run was all I had. So I ran. I ran fast and hard. But a few feet in the woods I stopped to think, leaning on a nearby tree. Did I want to do this badly enough? Did I want to take the chance of suffering the consequences? The feeling to turn back was overpowering my will to run.

I Ran anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of these characters or settings, except Lithia (the main character)

I don't Think I have ever ran so hard in my life. I would run for a while, and then when I thought about stopping, I would hear something. I would think, 'Its father! He's found me!' I would get so spooked I would even think I saw him. I ran. I ran for my life. The farther I ran, the more I left behind. The more I thought that I would never see Troy, mother or father ever again. I ran for at least 3 hours straight without stopping.

At last I stopped. I leaned against a tree and sunk down to my knees. It was already dark out, and by now they would be looking for me. 'I'm dead. Father will find me... He always finds me...' I looked up into the sky. There where so many bright stars. They were beautiful... I caught something in the corner of my eye. Something Shiny... I looked and saw the strangest thing I have ever seen. It was a door. A door on a tree... Shaped like a big Christmas tree. I looked all around me. There where a few of these trees... One shaped like a Christmas tree, one like a heart, a clover, a turkey, a egg, and a firework and what seemed to be a pumpkin. I reached for the golden handle on the door. I slowly turned it, and pulled it open. All I saw was a big black hole. It was so strange... That hole was bigger than the tree... Impossible. I leaned in a bit more. I felt someone grab me... large, cold hands. and for a slight second i thought it was my father. but it wasn't him... i couldn't have been. I thought it was going to pull me out, but to my surprise, it PUSHED me IN. To my horror, i started to plummet into the black hole.

I fell for only a few seconds until I hit the ground. I hit pretty hard, but not enough for damage. I looked around and only saw a scarecrow, with a sign that said 'Halloweentown '. He spun a little and pointed his outstretched finger towards lights I had not seen before. I looked at him, and moved toward the lights reluctantly. I herd music... I herd MUSIC... It was so strange, but I really did hear it. With every step, it got louder. I finally saw the place the scarecrow called halloweentown. It had tall, slanted buildings, and was so very dark. I herd a sudden noise that made me jump. I looked up and saw ghosts flying above me, laughing at there accomplishment. I strangely was not scared... I followed with my eyes to see where they where going. They circled around a large fountain in the middle of the town... People surrounded it. I started to inch closer... To see what the fuss was about. And to my surprise, a skinny, freakishly tall skeleton emerged out of the fountain. He smiled down at the people. They stopped playing music and all rushed to the skeleton.

"Marvelous jack!"

"Oh, Jack! You have done it again!"

The compliments kept going. I took my eyes away from the skeleton and looked at the people around him... Not people... THINGS. MONSTERS. There where monsters EVERYWHERE. I thought I jumped out of my skin. I looked around... A Person with a long muzzle and hair everywhere (I'm guessing that's obviously a werewolf), a green sea monster with gills, a plump clown riding a unicycle... It was scary. I took a few steps backward, and I ran in the other direction. I ran toward the cemetery. But then I bumped into someone, and looked up.

A tall women, a BLUE women, with stitches all over her, was looking at me with insanely large eyes. "Sorry!" She said and I started to run again. I was so confused... What is this place? More importantly WHAT is his place? I ran and leaned on the fence leading into the Cemetery. I herd something and whipped around. The skeleton they where calling jack was walking with the blue stiched up women toward a large, black, CURLED hill.

I got out of there.

I ran to the edge of the woods (not daring to go to far in, in case more monsters lived in there) and sat on the ground. 'What was I thinking? Running away... Now you have no clue where you are.' I started to think it was all a dream... A big ridiculous dream. 'Im in the basement, I hit my head falling down the stairs and now I'm dreaming' I tried so hard to convince myself, but this was just to weird... Way to weird...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the nightmare before Christmas characters, or halloweentown. I do own jack and Sally's children, and Lithia (the main character)

Hi! I'm fast forwarding so she is older. Please tell me if I should continue with the older character or keep her young!

Six years later

I woke up with the bright suns raise streaming through the window. It was getting pretty cold out, and the old wooden shack I called home was extremely drafty, and got very cold in the winter. I stood up and stretched, With a long yawn. I really slept in this time...

I threw on my usual dress. It went down to my knees, and was grey with a white spiderweb design. I went over to the old, cracked mirror. I admit that I'm not horrible looking. I was actually quite pretty, with my long curly brown hair. Above all my features my eyes always stood out above all. They're the reason I ever got to halloween town. They are a stunning gold, that shines bright. Golden all over. I have searched for a fleck of green, or blue, or even purple, but they are just gold. I didn't mind them. I found them beautiful really. More importantly, without them I would never have been able to live here in halloweentown. If anyone knew I was human, I would be forced to leave, or scared to death. The last human who found halloween town was a 19 year old stupid jock. What killed him was that he came on halloween, that's when the worst of the scaring happened. Humans where easy to scare, and when he stepped into town square he witnessed the worst. At the end of the night, he was huddled in a corner, eyes wide and terrified. I never saw him after that.

I felt my stomach rumble. I didn't eat dinner last night... I never liked going into town, but I was really hungry. I slipped on my black shoes and headed out towards the crowded market. I lived in the middle of the woods in an old abandoned shack, that was literally falling apart. There was a hole in the roof, and the whole thing seemed to slant to the right a bit. It was a real eye sore, but it was what I had.

I got into town in no time at all, and started to look for something cheap and filling. There where lots of people in the streets, and it was hard to fight my way through to get to the stands that sold food. everyone in town was bigger than me, i guess monsters are supposed to be large. i started to look At the different fruits. 'Who am I kidding, I never have any money!' Every time I looked at the prices, even if I knew I had no money. I tried to get jobs, but no one will hire me. I'm small, I'm a street rat and I'm not really that scary. That's how people grade others here. It's not how pretty, or how much money you have. It's how scary you can be. I loved that about this place, for some reason.

When no one was looking, I snuck an apple. A lot of 'food' in Halloweentown was not really something humans would call delectable. It usually involved bugs, or snakes or eye balls. They ate the strangest things...

I took a big bite into it. I had gotten one that was not rotten at all, which was rare. It was so good... real food. I walked through the crowded street, searching for something else to do. A little girl bumped into me. I looked down and she turned to see what she had run into. She looked up at me with big eyes. I knew who she was... She was the youngest daughter if the skellington family. I couldn't remember her name, but i think it was Molly. Jack and Sally skellington had 4 children, 2 boys and 2 girls. They where all skeletons except for this one, Molly, who was a ragdoll like her mother. "Boo." I said, leaning in towards her. She let out a gasp And scampered off toward her mother and father, who were not to far away. There oldest was 19, his name was Nick. Then there was Paul, who was 13. Angela, 11 and little Molly, who was at least 4.

I overheard some witches chatting to one another. There expressions changed from exited to worried. I stepped closer to hear them.

"Do you remember mr. Older? That weird demon thing? The one that lived in that old house in the woods.

"Oh, Yeah. What about him?"

"We'll,I herd that a werewolf lives there now."

"So? They don't scare me!"

"Yeah right! You won't even go near one."

"That's not true!"

"Whatever. Anyways, Nick and Ashton went to check it out. They said they would meet us back here when they spotted it."

In all my time in Halloweentown, no one has ever bothered me or my home. How did they even know I was living there? How did they know I was a 'werewolf'? I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was so angry... I furiously walked into the woods toward my home. No one trespasses on my turf and gets away with it.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own halloween town, jack or Sally

Sorry it's so short. Let me know if I'm going I'm the right direction... I wasn't to happy with this chapter. Sorry :/

I walked through the woods, wondering what I might find when I got home. How did they know I was living there? I was so frustrated. 'I swear, when I find them-' I herd a noise, like breaking sticks. It was far enough away to know that the noise had not come from me, so it must have been the two boys... I hid behind a tree And looked towards my house. I could see only my home, no one around it, so I took a few steps forward hoping to get a glimpse of the intruders.

"I don't see anything..."

I darted behind a tree so they wouldn't see me. They where a little to close for comfort.

"Well it's obvious that it lives here!"

"Maybe he moved, or is out..."

"He? More of a IT! This is a Vicious beast that could tare us to shreds!"

They continued to look through the house. I didn't have anything, really. It was all stuff that was already in the house when I had found it. The only thing I brought with me to halloween town is-

"LOOK! IT ATE A LITTLE GIRL!"

They found them. They are my old clothes from when I got here. The clothes in the real world Are nothing like the clothes here... The clothes here are dark, and scary, so I couldn't fit in with what I was wearing. I had found the dress I was wearing in the garbage, and it fit, so I kept it.

"Really? No way!"

"What did you say the thing looked like?"

I peeked out from behind the tree. I saw the two, Nick skellington and Ashton Moore. Nick was the son of jack and Sally skellington, and nick was a Revolting spider-like teenager with dark black hair, long limbs that would sometimes bend in strange ways and large purple eyes.

"All I saw was yellow eyes!" Replied nick.

"I guess we should wait for it."

"Come on Ashton, let's just go-"

"No way! I bet your just scared."

"No I'm not!"

They kept bickering for a while, and showed no sign of leaving. I thought up of the quickest and easiest way to scare them away. I let out a long, loud howl. The look on there faces was priceless! They looked around the woods for the source of the howl with a look of pure horror.

"RUN! IT'S BACK!" Ashton yelled.

They ran in my direction, and I hid as well as I could. As they passed me, I moved toward the house so they wouldn't notice me. Once I got to my porch, I turned to see if they where still running. They were, but to my surprise, nick looked back at me. His eyes didn't show fear... But as quickly as he looked he turned back. 'He saw me... I know he did...'

Oh well. Lets hope no one comes back. I opened the door that creaked loudly, as it always did, and headed for my small dusty room. I jumped on my bed and slipped off my old black shoes. I hadn't anything else to do, so I started cleaning up. I let my mind wonder. 'What if they come back? No.. They won't... I hope not.'


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Halloweentown, jack or Sally.

let me know how I'm doing! Enjoy!

I woke up the next day with my eyes burning. They have never burned like this before, the burning was from in and behind them. It hurt for quite sometime, but I just ignored it. I grabbed all the money I had and left for town. Today was a Tuesday, so it wouldn't be as crowded as it usually was. I usually went out during the day, only because everyone was at work or school. I hadn't been to school in all my time in Halloweentown. It just never really interested me. But I was not dumb, not at all. I was very clever, and I read out of books in the library everything I would need to know. I even learned some math, and English.

Anyways, I made it into town and headed straight for the a little corner store down the street. I managed to smuggle another apple without getting caught, but my sloppiness got the better of me. I went for a candy bar, that was out towards the back. I took it and pushed it deep into my pocket, but just as I thought I was safe, I herd a thundering angry voice from a little ways behind me.

"Hey! You better pay for that!"

It was the owner of the little corner store, mr. Owen. He was a large man, who looked to be some sort of over grown lizard. He stared at me for a second while I thought about my options. The candy bar was much more money than I had, so paying was not an option. And jail didn't sound to great ether. I noticed I was right next to a back exit, and that he was behind the counter. Not to mention that this man was quite plump. I could outrun him easily, so I ran.

I darted out of the store and down the street, were after a minute I herd-

"COME BACK HERE! THEIF! THEIF!"

Luckily, no one was around to stop me, and he certainly wasn't going to chase me. I ran to the back streets, where I had found a nice alleyway to take a rest. I took a deep breath and smiled. Sometimes it's fun to get caught. I knew he wouldn't tell the cops, only because he too was a criminal. If he went to the cops, they would come to his store ad find all the stolen merchandise. That old fool.

I sat down on the ground with my back against the wall, tearing the wrapping of my prize. But before I could even take a bite, I herd the sound of footsteps coming toward the ally. I tried to hide behind a nearby trash can, but it was too late. They had seen me.

"Hey! Get out of here freak!"

Ashton, one of the intruders that had invaded my home the night before, had picked me up by the collar of my dress and thrown me aside. I shot him a evil glare and balled my fists, ready to throw a punch, but he just laughed and walked away.

He hadn't been alone. He was with Nick and the two witches who had been chatting the other day. The two witches had laughed along with Ashton, and even Nick smiled, but then he saw who I was. He took one look and instantly remembered how he had seen me as he was running away from my house. He stopped smiling, and turned back towards his friends. I prayed he didn't tell them I was the ferocious beast from the woods. They would never leave me alone if they knew I was so small. I took off in the other direction, avoiding the corner store and heading for home. I saw Jack Skellington on the way, and slowed down. He walked toward me.

"Excuse me, have you seen my son Nick?"

He certainly didn't look happy. Nick was most likely in trouble for skipping school. I looked up at him, for he was much taller than me, and replied,

"Down the back ally." As I pointed in the direction I had come from.

"Thank you." He said angrily as I gently smiled at him. He stormed away towards the direction I had pointed. I wouldn't want to be Nick right about now.

I started toward the woods. Jack and Sally skellington were possibly the kindest people in town. Jack was the pumpkin king, and he earned the right to. Although he was terribly kind, of anyone in Halloweentown, he was the one who could really scare the pants off you. He had gotten everyone in town at least once, even me. I remember it well. It was my third halloween in halloween town, and every year I come to hear the music and celebrate what everyone prepared for all year round. It was after the main event, where Jack would do some amazing trick, and the traditional song would end. I was extremely tired, and was about to head home when I herd the most terrifying noise I have ever herd. It was like a banshee, but deeper and louder. I Whipped around to find the source of the terrifying noise and he was looming above me, wearing an evil grin that stretched from ear to ear. His eyes were wide, as he grabbed me and threw me in the air. He gently put me down and smiled, not the scary smile, but a nice, warm one. It had felt wonderful to be included as everyone laughed along with me. I headed home after that, and kept checking behind me all the way there. It wasn't a big outrageous scare, in fact, he probably hadn't planned it, but it was fun. I loved the holidays.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own halloween town, jack or Sally.

i finally chose to stick with this plot... It's just beginning! Hope you like it :)

Another boring day. But on the bright side, halloween was coming up. And after halloween, Christmas. As much as I enjoyed halloween, I loved Christmas just a bit more. On this one day, I would wake up to a small, brightly wrapped present on my doorstep. This little gift made me feel like I belonged here. It was always something little, but this Saint Nick always came through. Apparently a few years back Halloweentown had tried to take over Christmas and failed, led by non other than jack. I don't know much about it, but I wish I could have seen it. So now, every year on Christmas Day, Santa gave everyone in Halloweentown a present, and it would snow. Any other normal day it would be cloudy and dark, but on this day it was bright and happy. It was truly my favorite day of the year.

I went out to town, got some breakfast (avoiding the corner store of course) and looked for something to do as always. I leaned on a wall of an alleyway, and looked around in amusement. Halloween was a week away, and the streets where crowded as ever. People rushed around, pushing and shoving, trying to put on some last minute decorations or making last minute plans. I saw that the skellingtons home gate was decorated, and the house itself looked creepy as ever. Beside it was another large house, The Moore residence. Ashton's family was extremely rich, and they where always trying to get more money or more power. His parents were what you would call evil, and everyone in Halloweentown knew they wanted to be pumpkin king and queen, and they would do anything to get it. I sometimes worry about the skellingtons safety... The moores where scary people. Not to mention there looks. Ashton was a spitting image of his father... Long, dark, and creepy. He had his mothers eyes though. His fathers where a bright green while his mothers where bright purple. They were just wicked.

I conveniently saw Ashton's parents pushing people out of the way to get through the crowd. Ashton was close behind. They were a strange looking group, quite amusing, actually. They walked down a dark alleyway, and I decided to go hear what the conversation was about. I casually leaned against the brick wall next to the ally.

"What did I tell you?! Your job was simple!" Mr. Moore was yelling at Ashton in a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry! I will do it I swear. Tonight even!" Stuttered Ashton.

"No, not tonight. Tomorrow... Yes. And remember, just invite him over. I will do the rest of the work when he arrives."

What were they talking about? It sounded serious... Maybe I shouldn't worry about it. It can't be something to awful... Right?


	7. Chapter 7

i do not own jack, Sally or Halloweentown.

sorry, this ones a bit short. Next chapter will be good, I promise :)

I quickly got off the wall and calmly walked in the other direction, towards the large swarm of people. I couldn't get over what I had herd. What had they been talking about? I pondered my thoughts as I strolled around town. I kept a close eye out for the moores, to see if I could get any clues as to what was going on with them. It's not my business I know, but I'm fearful of what they are capable of. Of what they weren't afraid of doing.

I let the thought slip as I smelled a fresh baked apple pie. I almost never had sewers, my diet consisted of things that I could steal without getting caught. But this pie smelled so delicious... It was so tempting... But I couldn't steal a whole pie without being noticed. I just kind of looked at it, without really realizing it. I closed my eyes and slowly smelled the air. And suddenly it was gone. Who ever was on the the other side of the stand had taken it, probably to sell it. I shook my head, trying to forget the smell. I started home, without a sound, and without a thought.

The next day, I started my daily routine when I noticed something. Outside, on my porch, was a blue box. It looked... NICE. Something extremely rare in halloween town. I reluctantly picked it up, looking into the trees to find the owner. There was no sign of anyone anywhere, so I opened it. Inside, to my surprise was half of a apple pie. The smell was so familiar... The pie from yesterday! I grinned, widest I have smiled in a long time. I saw a small, folded paper. I opened it to read what it said:

'To the girl with the golden eyes. Sorry there's only half, my father got a hold of it.'

It WAS for me! I desperately searched the woods again, but saw nothing. I ran inside, but just stared at the pie. What if it was poisoned? What if the moores saw me ease dropping and are planning to get rid of me? I then realized how crazy I was being, and started to devour the Delicious pie. I savored every bite. I would have saved some for later, but I couldn't stop eating it. Once I had licked the box clean, I got a feeling. A feeling I very rarely experienced. I was full. It was the best feeling ever.

I started to think about who had sent it. I cleared the thought of the moores... I knew they didn't know how I had herd, because if they did, they would have said something right of the bat. But who would be kind enough to do such a thing? I didn't stick on the subject for long, as I remembered the conversation between the moores. What ever they were up to, it couldn't be good.

I slipped on my shoes and went out to town.


	8. Chapter 8

Town was busy as always. People rushing around like maniacs, and getting some practice when it comes to scaring. I kept a close eye out for the moores, but couldn't see over the gigantic people. I had to get higher up to see over them. I searched for a tree to climb, or a building I could watch from when I noticed Nick skellington looking at me. I looked in his direction and his eyes darted back to what he was doing. It was a little strange, but I dismissed it.

I found a small building with a dangerous looking ladder along the side. The ladder looked as if it was going to Collapse, but I saw no other way up the building. I reluctantly started to climb up, as it made many strange noises under my feet. I reached the top, thankful to be on solid ground, and looked down to see if I could spot Ashton, or possibly his parents. They weren't in sight, but this was the only place really were I could see practically the whole town, so I got comfy.

I saw Nick skellington once again, but this time he didn't see me. He was leaning on a wall facing the busy street, looking over people's heads. I started to think about how I had caught him staring at me... Why? But then it hit me. He couldn't have given me pie... Could he? I wouldn't think he would care, really. Not enough to buy an expensive pie for a stranger. Expesually if that stranger was someone like me. No, I'm being to outrageous. He probably wasn't intending to look at me anyways.

Just then, I spotted Ashton heading towards Nick. They met up, and started walking towards the cemetery. I have to follow him, see if he would tell nick anything about this task he would be performing tonight. They were best friends, so I wouldn't be surprised if he would spill some if his secrets to him. I tried to get down the rusty ladder and through the crowd as fast as I could, but it wasn't as easy as I had thought. I headed for the cemetery, being quiet and looking out for any sign of the two. I herd a voice in the distance, and darted up a nearby tree to see if I could spot them. I searched as best I could while trying to stay out of sight. I spotted them, slouching on two decently sized pumpkins. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying.

"I tried texting you all day yesterday! Why didn't you answer?"

"My dad took my phone for skipping school. I don't get it back until after halloween."

"Oh. Well, did you want to come over to my place? I got the new halloween scream album and its wicked!"

"I thought that didn't come out until next month..." Nick suspiciously said.

"Er... My dad knows a guy who got me the first copy. Come on, lets go."

"I don't know, I have to get back soon. I'm supposed to be grounded."

"Oh come on, I will have you back before they notice you're gone!"

"Ok, fine."

They started back towards town again. Ashton seemed eager to get Nick to his place... THere's no way he would set his own friend up, right? He couldn't betray him. But he didn't tell him anything about tonight, and yesterday his parents seemed to want Ashton to get whatever he was supposed to do done quickly. I had a bad feeling about this.


	9. Chapter 9

I followed them, not to close behind, until they got to the huge house down the street. It was the moores home, looking as creepy as ever. Nick And Ashton ducked into the doorway so I lost sight of them. I tried to look into the windows, but a large black metal gate with a large padlock stood in my way. I walked over to the fountain in the middle of the street, avoiding any large mobs of monsters. I looked up into the windows of the mansion, until I saw movement. There was a window, towards the vary top of the house, and I saw shadows moving across the room. It must have been Ashton's room. I have to see what's happening... But how? Just then, by some incredible stroke of luck, the large gate was opened by mrs. Moore. She walked into the street without locking it again. 'Heres my chance' I thought. I Casually walked toward the open gate and pushed it open. Luckily no one saw. I looked up and searched for the window. Once found, I scrambled up the nearest tree to get a better look through the window. It was so nerve racking. Someone could see me at any moment. I climbs higher so the leaves would cover me more.

Nick and Ashton were just talking for quite sometime, while listening to loud music. Just as I thought I should leave, mrs. Moore came trough the gates and LOCKED THEM BEHIND HER. I was stick. I couldn't go back out, so I just stayed up in the tree, covering myself more. I continued to watch them, and a few minutes after mrs. Moore walked in, mr. Moore came into the room. I Suspiciously watched, and to my horror, mr. Moore threw himself onto nick. He held him there, on the ground, until he punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious. What the hell is happening?

I watched, wild eyed, Ashton helped his father drag the limp skeleton out the door and around the corner. I have to do something... I can't leave, and if i shout for help, it's guaranteed no one will care. They would think they were just scaring me. I knew exactly what this means. I have to do it on my own... I have to save Nick.

opinions?


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own jack or Halloweentown!

This ones a long one, bit it's getting good! Didn't have time to read through and edit, so AutoCorrect might have changed a few things. Enjoy!

A knew thought accrued to me. Jack. He would know exactly what to do... But I can't leave! The gate was locked up tight and there's no way of climbing it. There wasn't time to just wait... They could kill him! I just sat tyre for a while, overwhelmed. I have to do something... How would I get in the house? How would I know where they were? I needed to just stop thinking. Stop honking and do something before they seriously hurt him.

The window to Ashton's room. That's my entrance. I reached out for the ledge, but it was too far. I backed up along the branch, holding other twigs for support. I ran along it as best as I could without falling and leaped from the branch to the window sill, where I griped for my life. I dangled there for a second, then pulled myself up. The window wasn't to awfully hard to open, surprisingly. I would have thought the security in this place would be super heavy. Once I was in, I quietly walked to the door, pressing my ear against it to get some sort of an idea as to where they were. Not a peep. I opened it just a crack, as silently as I could. I looked out. No sight of them. But I then herd a large THUMP from down the stairs and closed the door. I herd more, and guessed they were dragging him down the stairs. I peeked out again, and herd the sound of a heavy door slam and lock. I waited a second, and herd two sets of footsteps stomp up the stairs. I slightly closed the door so I wasn't visable.

"Now, what is the plan from here?"

"We have been over this a thousand times you idiot! We wait for our so called pumpkin king, or even better his sticker up wife to come looking." Replied mr. Moore.

"How does up kidnapping them have anything to do with you becoming king?"

I knew it! All of this so he can rule. Halloweentown under his rule will be a living hell... He's a Psycho! He will Lower jack into his home by kidnapping nick, but what will he do with jack and his family? I didn't want to think of it.

There voices faded as they closed another door behind them just down the hall. Here's my chance. I quietly walked down the stairs, my heart pounding. I looked around. There house was... Remarkable. I was blown away with just it's size, but the decor was astonishing. I tried not to get to destracted, as I walked down the neat flight of stairs. There were two doors, one with lots and lots of locks. Luckily there weren't smart enough to put a padlock on it. I guess they just didn't want him to escape... Then it hit me. They were planning to kill him. And his father. His whole family, and take over Halloweentown. I rushed to the door, but herd a door upstairs open and close, along with familiar voices. I looked around with panic, and spotted the other door. I opened it without thinking, and hid inside. I closed it tightly as the distant sounds came closer and closer.

"Dad no! You said we wouldn't kill him! We don't have to! We can wait! DAD!"

"QUIET! I have had enough!" He roared in response.

"But-"

"ENOUGH! I will wait for his father, but as soon as we have him and the rest, they will all perish!"

"Dad no!"

They went up the stairs, Ashton pleading with his father. As soon as I knew the coast was clear, I stepped out of the tiny supply closet. This was all to much.

I slowly and quietly unlocked each lock with shaking hands. What if we are caught? They would kill us for sure.

I opened the last one, as just as I did, the door flew open and Nick leaped on me. He was wild eyed as he knocked me onto the floor with a thump. He took one one look at me and got all confused. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. I was panicked. He got off and helped me up. 'What is wrong with you?!' I mouthed to him. 'Im sorry!' He mouthed back. We waited to see if anyone would come investigate the loud no one did, I grabbed his honey wrist and I quickly and quietly lead him up the stairs. I didn't know any other rooms then the ones I had already been in, so I reluctantly walked into Ashton's room. Luckily there was a lock on the door, so I locked it and put a bunch of furniture in front of the door. Once I was done, nick wouldn't shut up.

"What is happening? Why are you helping me? How did you know what was happening? How did you know where I was?"

"Would you be quiet! If they catch us were dead! We need to get out of here and get your father, and quickly. Once they know your gone, they will be after your family."

He just nodded, speechless. I pointed toward the open window, and he emediatly understood. He crawled through, and effortlessly grabbed hold of the brAnch I had been perched on. Just them I herd,

"WHERE IS HE?! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! FIND HIM!" I herd footsteps pound up the stairs and emediatly pound on the door. He reached out his hand to help me, and just as the door burst open I jumped. He awkwardly caught me, and we scrambled down the tree. We ran towards the back gate, and Nick climbed up it and around with ease. There was no way I could.

"Run!"

"Come on! Climb!"

I turned and saw Ashton leave his window. They would be out here any second.

"Go get jack! Anyone! Just GO!"

He reluctantly realized there was nothing he could do. He looked at me with large eyes (or sockets) and ran into town. I turned Nd saw Ashton charging toward me. I ran as fast as I could away from him, but there wasn't many places to go. I ran toward the front gate and screamed as loud as I could. I saw Nick reach the gate to his house frantically. I turned, and saw Ashton raise a large branch toward me. Just as it came down, my whole world went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Jack, Sally or Halloweentown.

sorry I took so long. Again, let me know what you think!

I woke up without opening my eyes. For a brief second, I was in my old shack, under my covers with the bright suns raise streaming through the window. I would wake up and go to town...

"Hush! I think she's waking up!"

I remembered what happened in less then a second, and knew I was in the moores home. They would kill me, and the skellingtons. I shot up in a panic, wide eyed, breathing hard. I felt soft cloth on my arm, and I looked to see a small blue hand. I looked up and saw sally skellington. She was smiling warmly at me. I slowly looked around the room to see the whole family looking at me with worry. Little Molly said:

"What's wrong? She seems scared."I looked down at her, and I herd another warm voice.

"It's ok, your safe." Sally said.

I relaxed.

"What... What happened?" My head was pounding now. I put my hand to the spot I had been hit.

"You were attacked after saving Nick. That was very brave of you, but you should have came straight to me!"I looked up at the huge skeleton, jack, who was smiling at me, but with a seance of angry in his voice.

"I know, I know." I looked down. "But, where are they?"

"As soon as jack got a hold of them, they skipped town. There gone now." Sally said, handing me a glass of water. I sipped it. I winced as my head pounded.

"Maybe you should get some rest. It's been a long night." Sally said. I looked out the window. It was really late, I guessed, as everyone was in pjs.

"Your welcome to stay here, Sally fixed you a room up stairs." Jack boomed. This took me by surprise.

" I can stay here?"

"Of course! We're happy to have you. Now, off to bed all of you!" The skellington children rushed up the stairs as there father chased them. Sally guided me behind them, along with Nick behind. They were really kind people. As she showed me my room, I thanked her again, and she went down the hall. Nick stayed behind.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"I'm fine." There was an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Um... Thanks, for helping me." He stuttered.

"Don't mention it." I smiled at him. "Good night."

"Goodnight." He said, as he returned my smile (his being almost awkwardly big, even for a skeleton) and walked down the hall. I closed the door, flopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep before I knew it.

I woke up early as always, almost forgetting where I was. I went down the stairs, but no one was awake. I didn't want to just start eating there food, even though I was really hungry, so I just started to clean. I cleaned for at least 2 hours when Sally finally woke up. When she came down the stairs, she had a face of surprise.

"Did you do all this? You really didn't have to! Thank you so much!" She smiled At me.

"No problem." I weakly smiled.

She made some sort of strange pancake like thing that was almost black. She put it along with what I guessed was burnt bacon in front of me. I just suspiciously looked at it, but quickly got over it. It was actually really good! I finished in no time at all as she put plate after plate of food in front of me. She almost seemed alarmed at how much I ate. I hadn't eaten so well sense the pie.

Soon after I had eaten enough, the rest of the skellingtons made there way into the kitchen as I helped with the dishes. Each seemed surprised at the cleanliness of the home. I guess they were not used to it. Sally did so much already, I suppose she doesn't have to much time for chores. Once the dishes were finished, I quietly sat at the long table with the family. They were so cheerful, and plan goofy. It was the most fun I have had in a long time.

"How is your head darling?" Jack asked. I almost didn't realized, I was so caught up in laughing along with them.

"...oh, yes, it's fine thank you." I smiled.

"I guess you should get home soon! I'm sure your parents are worried." Jack said.

My smile slowly faded, and I looked at my hands in my lap. Nick looked at his father. Jack seemed confused for a second, but then understood after a short time.

"Oh... Um... Well, you can stay here for as long as you'd like!" He tried to seem cheery. I managed a weak smile.

"Well, I need some more ingredients if I'm going to make dinner tonight, so if you would like, you can go with Nick and Paul to the store. I need the girls here."

"I'd love to." I again smiled.

"Excellent! Well, I have to go. See you tonight!" Jack boomed, as he grabbed his coat.

"Bye!" Angela Molly and Paul all called after him.

After everyone was finished eating, Nick and Paul grabbed their coats ( I borrowed Sally's old one) and headed to town. I had to admit, I was pretty exited. Even if I had gone to town almost everyday for years, I had never had money to spend. I just hope I'm not recognized as a thief.

We walked around town, and everyone smiled and waved at Nick and Paul. I guess they didn't think I would be with them. We checked off things from a short list sally had given us, and honestly, it was really fun. We laughed and joked, and Paul would do something outrageously hilarious so we would laugh even harder. Once the list was finished, we started for home until Paul suddenly remembered something.

"Nick, we should get dad a spider-crunch bar with the leftover money. It's his favorite!"

"*Sigh* Alright fine-"

"NICK! LOOK!" Paul went straight for the fountain in the street where big crowd of people had formed.

"Paul! Arg, would you mind running in and grabbing a candy bar for dad for me? I will be just a minute." Nick said as he handed me some money. He motioned toward the only store in town I had tried to ovoid. The corner store I had been caught stealing from.

"Er... Sure." I replied, as I hesitantly walked toward the store. I through the black hood up over my head as I tried to cover my face. I prayed I wasn't recognized.

I grabbed a candy bar with haste and headed cautiously toward the cashier, praying he wouldn't notice me. He took the money, handed me my candy bar, and I started to push open the door to leave. Unfortunately, he DID recognize me.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" I thought about running for it, but there were much to many people in the street.

"I-is there something wrong?" I managed.

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is! Your a THIEF! I ought to turn you in now!"

"Please, sir," I started to beg "I didn't mean-"

"There are no excuses! Your going to pay for that little stunt you pulled!" He tried to hit me, but I dodged and ran to the other side of the store before he could. He was to fast, though. He grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground. He climbed on top of me, and reeled his fist back, ready to strike. I prepared for the impact, unable to move with him on me, until I felt him topple off of me with a grunting sound. I got up as fast as I could and looked to see what had happened. Sure enough, Nick had come to my rescue. He had on the ground in no time, pinning him.

"Get off of me! That street rat is a THIEF! A thief I tell you!" He loosened his grip. I was revealed. He knew how awful I really was.

"She is not a street rat! And I'm sure she has hasn't stolen anything... Have you?" He got up and looked at me with large eyes. I started to open my mouth to speak, but I couldn't lie. I looked down in shame.

"Get out of my store, and never come back!" He roared. Nick looked at me for a second, and gently guided me out if the store and towards the house, Paul soon caught up but kept quiet as he noticed the tension. This was all my fault. If I hadn't have been so stupid!


	12. Chapter 12

sorry it's been so long Sense I have updated, but here it is! Next chap. Coming soon! And please, if you know any, I need a new fanfic to read! Let me know if you have seen any good ones, and how I'm doing!

i don't own Halloweentown , jack or Sally.

Over the next few days, I didn't really come out of my room unless it was for food. I had repeatedly tried to leave, but jack and Sally wouldn't have it. There home was so cozy. At night, I would sometimes go sit by the fire in the living room. Once I even fell asleep on the rug. Someone had carried me upstairs, but I hardly remember. Who ever it was was tall, and thin, and boney...

I herd a sudden knock on the door. I sat up in bed and covered my nightgown with the covers.

"Come in!" To my surprise, it was Jack. At first I thought it was nick, they looked so alike. He came in, bumping his head on the door frame.

"Are you coming to town tonight? It's HALLOWEEN, after all!" Oh no. It WAS halloween. I had completely forgot...

"Oh, yes. Just give me a bit to get ready."

"Ok! We'll wait for you down stairs." He grinned and closed the door behind him. I hadn't anything nice or scary to wear...

Suddenly, I herd another knock. "Come in!" I yelled once again. It was Sally this time.

"I made you this..." She held out a red and black lace dress. Perfect.

"Wow... For me? Thank you!" I took it carefully from her. She grinned.

"Meet us down stairs when your ready."

Once I put it on, it really was stunning. It came just under my knees, and was black with dark red lace as the left sleeve, and covered the left side of the dress. It was so beautiful. I put on just a bit of makeup for once, but poked myself in the eye a few times. I brushed out my hair and put it up. I looked at myself in the mirror, taken back with what I saw. I looked... Beautiful. Really.

I went down the stairs to find all the skellingtons rushing around the house, putting in earrings, fixing costumes, and tying shoes. I waited patiently by the front door for a while, when I noticed a presence. I turned to my left to see Nick staring at me. When he realized he had been caught, he coughed and looked down at his shoes.

"Oh, uh-um... You look really nice tonight, Lithia." He blushed so much I thought he would burn alive.

"Thank you." I smiled and blushed a little more. I noticed Nick was not dressed in dressy clothes, but a costume. Then I remembered that the skellingtons would be performing the big halloween event, as they always did. Sally, on the other hand had on a beautiful black dress. She never did take much part in the scaring business. Each of the children, including Molly, had on costumes. Jack was his classic scare crow, nick had on a plain black jump suit (strange...), Angela was a banshee, Paul a demon and little Molly some sort of mutated monster. "

"Ready?" Asked Sally, as they all nodded in response. "Out the back door so no one will see you." They made there way to the back of the house as jack had moly on his shoulders and Angela and Paul under his arms. They where all so cute... Other then There terrifying costumes. Sally led me out the front door to a large , distorted crowd. Monsters where everywhere... All around me. I found I had to keep up with Sally as she walked calmly through the crowd, examining each costume. We walked around for a while, then got a bite to eat. The lights and music all crowded my mind as I tried to hold onto my sanity. I was only human, after all. These people could take it only because they weren't.

Shortly after eating, all of the lights dimmed and an immense fog covered the ground. Sally grabbed my hand and guided me to the fountain. A loud, evil laugh was herd in the distance.

A scarecrow was being carried in the air by four witches, laughing loudly. They dropped the scarecrow onto the fountain, and It landed with a thump. It wasn't moving... At all... Then, out of no where, another deep, scary laugh emerged from behind me. I turned to see a tall figure with black lights drawn all over it. The figure jumped around the crowd, doing all sorts of tricks. It suddenly sat on the fountain, lifeless, like it had been turned off. The scarecrow was gone.

A loud screech cam from the other side of the fountain, but it wasn't just a scream. It was also singing, but as it screamed. It sang the halloween song, and a banshee appeared from behind the fountain, dancing around it and getting into people's faces, making them shake with fear. It too fell lifeless on the fountain. Still no sign of a scarecrow. Everyone was singing the song now, and just then, another loud voice sang along over all the others. A deep voice. A red demon had jumped over the fountain and in front, running through the crowd. The black light figure and the banshee got up like they where puppets, and joined into the song. The scarecrow, now on fire, came around from the hanging tree. He sang the loudest along with the other monsters. He scared people as he sang. When the song was almost over, the scarecrow through a little demon dog into the air, it flipped, and he caught it. He placed it on his shoulder and they all raised there hands and heads as the last big of the song was sung. I realized then that I too had been singing. That was something I just didn't do.

The whole thing ended with fireworks blasting into the air from the sleeves of the scarecrow. The crowd cheered, and surrounded the group of monsters. They made there way behind the fountain once again.

"That was great!" Sally said as she hugged jack, now dressed in his usual suit.

"Terrific Mr. Skellington!" I said to him, as the rest if the family joined us.

"Why thank you! I'm glad you two liked it! You know, you should join us next year!" We burst into conversation as we strolled around town, chatting and laughing as always. For the first time in all my life, I felt hat I had belonged somewhere. With a family. I don't think to much about my life before all of this, but I know it was a living hell. Now I was happy. Happy...


End file.
